


Our Insignia

by MegaraDorothy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, don't blame me, it was 4am, little angsty, mention of Kushina Anna - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaraDorothy/pseuds/MegaraDorothy
Summary: Just a little drabble of Misaki confessing his feelings when he thinks Saruhiko can't hear it.Of course he can.





	Our Insignia

Misaki could feel Saruhiko’s warm radiating from him in this small distance. This small little thing never failed to calm him down.   
“You know,” the chestnut haired boy started shyly, his eyes gazing on the ceiling “Once, when you were still in Homra, Anna told me that she hates when new people joined us and their insignia appeared on their forearms because it meant that they just wanted the power, but when someone got our mark on their upper arm it was because they wanted to fight for something, on their back it indicated that they want to protect something. She said…”  
Misaki’ voice cracked before he could continue, his fingers absently brushed above the scared skin on Saruhiko’s chest, the place where he had the red mark, than the fingers wandered to his own at the exactly same place.  
“She said ours were her favorite because it matched Mikoto’s red the most. I really thought it meant our pride… But when you burned yours, as usual I was too late, but only than the realization hit me, why we are the only ones with the insignia above our hearts. We joined for each other, together, it meant our love. When you destroyed yours my pride was untouched, but my emotions, my love was damaged. And you know, sometimes I am still haunted by it. I forgave you, it was my fault after all… but I just can’t forget it. I am so afraid it will happen again because I am too dumb to realize when I am doing things wrong…   
You know, I need you. I needed you when Totsuka-san and Mikoto-san died. I needed you but you weren’t there to help me.”  
A single tear left his eye, as he turned on his side to face the male lying beside him in the bed, sleeping peacefully.  
“But now you are here… I just can’t imagine living without you anymore, and it fucking scares me. I am dumb, idiot, stupid, everything you called me was true, and I am terrified that I will fuck everything up.” Misaki nuzzled himself closer, his head resting on the bare chest of his lover.

Little did he knew, that when his breathing got deeper as he fall asleep, Saruhiko finally let himself open his eyes. He was awake, but he knew Misaki wouldn’t open up like this if he would known that he could hear it, his pride would have been damaged if he found out that Saruhiko knew how unsure of himself he really was. But he knew, and it killed him a little every time he thought about the mistakes he made, how he hurt Misaki. He was trying to make it better little by little, every day. Being there for his boyfriend, doing everything in his power to make him happy, and letting him know how beautiful, brave and strong he is was Saruhiko’s first priority since the day the Slate was destroyed. They still have a long way before them, but they were learning to trust each other again, to talk about their problems and solve them together. Sometimes it was hard and they fought a lot, there were tears and shouting, sometimes one of them left their apartment, but they returned to each other and talked it out a little later. They slowly became better in it. There was still a long way to go, but they knew that this is for a lifetime. The tears and fights slowly got shorter and rarer, the happy moments longer, slowly filling up their time together. Nothing could have been a prettier indicator of it than Misaki, after more than a year dating, said “yes” for the proposal less than a week ago.


End file.
